Please Remember
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Another story. (It's annoying because it's also by me...) 6 years after the gallery, Ib dropped out of high school and got a good paying job. Except for this time when she's supposed to inspect a certain painting, things go wrong, and Ib is sucked back into the gallery by an 'old friend' who can't tell that it's her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know it may be annoying because I'm also working on my other story and my stories aren't all that interesting, but I wanted to take after another ending, and I'll try to be working on both chapters.**

**It's just rated T to be on the safe side...**

**Don't own Ib. I'll only say this once, so that you know that I don't own it, but I'll tell you if I own it, okay? :P**

* * *

><p>? Pov<p>

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" A man's voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, stop worrying! Nobody's living in this old house for years! Besides, it's fun to investigate it alone… So you get to know stuff before the others come back!" A female voice replied back.

She flicked on the flashlight, and walked around. She wandered upstairs.

"Ugh. It smells like…" She took a deep sniff. "Somebody's been here recently…"

Her flashlight met the small twig woven trash can in the bathroom.

"Hmm…"

She slipped on some gloves, and rummaged through it.

"It's all drawings. Drawings of people, I think. Not much of an artist's hand, though…" She stated.

She walked over into the room by the bathroom.

"Somebody has been sleeping here recently…"

She picked up a blue doll with red eyes off the floor.

"Ew.. Not really my taste of a toy…"

She set down the doll gently.

"Is this a rose?"

She picked up a yellow rose sitting in a vase of water.

"It's artificial… Why would it be in water…"

Her blood ran cold when she heard a creak behind her.

"Huh?!"

She spun around quickly, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Who's there?" She asked, completely terrified.

"A~"

The flashlight dropped to the ground, the glass on the tip of it shattering.

* * *

><p>Ib's Pov<p>

"A young lady by the name of Marissa Lenen has gone missing. Her last sight was at the house on Corem street, the house number goes as 3648. Let's take an interview from the person who talked to her last.

Man: She told me that she was investigating the house alone, but when I called her 30 minutes later, she never answered. I tried calling over and over again, and finally she answered, but nobody said anything. It was silent the whole-"

Ib shut off her TV when she heard her mother calling her.

"Ib, sweetie! You have a phone call!"

Ib had dropped out of high-school because some people hired her to look at art. They would go to the gallery and be assigned to a new painting out of the stock room that was just placed, and they would find everything they could about it so that they could release that to the public.

(Practically, she was 15 in age…)

"Who is it?" Ib yelled down, not wanting to answer if it wasn't important.

"It's your job!" She replied happily.

Ib smiled widely. She was finally going to be able to go on the trip to one of the galleries and look at a new painting… Unless she was getting fired…

"Yes?" Ib asked.

"Are you busy today?" A female voice asked.

"No, I'm not.." Ib relied.

"Great! Can you come with us on the trip today? We picked you, Miranda, and Caroline!"

Ib beamed with joy.

"Yes, what time shall I be there?"

"Noon, be at 'Guertena's Art Exhibit!"

She hung up the phone, and screamed, mostly of joy.

She remembered Guertena's exhibit. She had visited there with her parents when she was 9. The paintings were really wonderful there, and it would be great to see some new ones.

Ib came at exactly noon, and Caroline and Miranda were there, along with her boss.

"Great, everyone's here!" The boss exclaimed.

Caroline and Miranda have been on a few, because they were older than Ib. Ib always wondered if age mattered to her boss or not, because she had been working for a few months, and never came on a trip.

"Remember, today, nobody is here because they close at this time on Sundays. So feel free to look around."

Ib had walked with her boss while she was telling them what paintings they were assigned to.

"Caroline, you're assigned to 'Fabricated World,' Miranda, you're assigned to 'Lost,' and Ib…" Her boss was thinking. "I want to assign you to the newest painting here!" Ib smiled happily, while following her boss.

"Did I mention I love your red dress today? I love the blue roses on it! They look so real!"

Ib's cheeks turned red.

"Thank you…"

Her boss smiled at her.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed.

"Forgotten Portrait! Such a sorrowful painting…" Ib replied.

"Yes, remember, find out everything you can, alright?"

Ib nodded, and her boss walked away.

Ib was mesmerized by the painting.

"It's so sad… As if I could cry any moment…"

It was a man with a lilac hair color, with darker streak of lilac in it. He held a beautiful blue rose in his hands, but was surrounded by yellow roses, which didn't look as lively as the blue one he was holding. His expression was neutral, no smile, no anger or sadness. And his eyes were closed.

"I wonder what inspired him to paint this…?"

Ib looked down at the clipboard, and that was the first question on the paper.

"Ib!" She heard Caroline yell.

"Yes? What is it?" Ib replied.

"Come here! I want you to see something!"

Ib walked over to her.

"Look, it's tiny, but isn't that the person from 'Forgotten Portrait?'"

In the corner, there was a man who had a lilac hair color, and he was huddled in the corner.

"Yes. It looks like it…"

Ib looked closer.

"What's that beside him?" She asked.

"Looks like a yellow wrapping. Looks like that candy wrapping cover from those lemon candies? Do you know those, Ib?"

Ib nodded.

"I think I tried one when I was 9, but I can't rightly remember."

Caroline chuckled.

"Yeah, the candy is pretty old. Nobody eats that anymore."

Ib walked back to her painting, when she noticed something different about it.

"His eyes… They… closed.. I saw them flutter when I came back! It was quick.." Ib said quietly.

"Heh… Maybe just my imagination…."

She turned around and leaned her back on the painting.

"So.. The first question…"

She gasped, and her clipboard clacked against the ground, as arms wrapped around her neck, and pulled her right into the painting!


	2. Chapter 2

_What's going on? Where am I?_ I wondered.

I looked up, a saw a man flustered and angry. He had a lilac hair color, with darker streaks of lilac in his hair.

_Just like the painting…_

He had a tattered blue coat, with a green tanktop under it. He wore brown pants, with brown shoes. His hair covered his right eye.

I looked at him, as he towered over me.

"Uhm…" I started. "Who.. are you?" I asked, frightened because of the sudden appearance.

"The one who ends your life." He mumbled.

It was loud enough for me to hear it.

"Right…"

I stood up, and gently stood aside from him.

"I think I must've ended up at a wrong part of the gallery…" I said, my voice making no effort to calm, but my voice was still silent.

"Hm?" I looked at the ground.

"Uhm… I think you dropped this…"

I picked up the rose I stepped on by accident, and handed it to him, but his angry expression still remained.

"I...I think I should go find my friends…"

His hand grabbed my wrist.

"I dragged you here so I could escape, and to do that, you must die."

My eyes widened, and I turned around to face him.

"No thank you," I said a little more louder, "I am going to find my friends, and what you're saying is invalid, sir."

My mind clicked with realization.

"Are...Are you the 'Forgotten Portrait?'" I asked him wearily.

"Yes, I am. Enough chatter, the sooner I leave, the better…"

His grip tightened on my wrist, and a palette knife was pulled from his pocket.

"Eyah!"

I shrieked, and quickly got out of his grasp.

I ran off, desperate to find Caroline, Miranda, or even my boss…

"Ow!" I tripped over a doll, blue, in fact.

A frown was stitched over it's face, and it reached up to touch it's head.

"Owie! Can you not hit me like that? You're running off without your rose!"

The doll reached up to me, pulling out a rose with 9 petals.

"There was 10, but you kinda hit it off…"

My eyes were still on the doll, while I took the rose from it.

"It looks like you're running from something, so I'll make this quick," the doll explained.

"So when your rose-"

I interrupted it, and picked it up. I held it firmly in my hand.

"Tell me when we get somewhere safe!"

I stood up and ran until I found a door that wasn't locked. I opened it, and shut it quickly behind me, and ran towards the back of the room.

"Huh…" I said. "There's only a mirror in here… I wonder why…"

I looked at the mirror, seeing me and my purse which I still clutched under my arm.

I gently set the rose inside, and looked at the doll.

"Now," I started, breathing heavily, "what were you going to… tell me?"

The doll said nothing for a minute, and looked nervously around the room, as if it forgot.

"Oh yeah!" It suddenly burst out. "Each petal that comes from the rose hurts you, so if you lose all of the petals, you end up at death!"

I was shocked.

"So… Where am I?" I asked it.

"You're in Guertena's gallery, of course!"

I frowned.

"But in the real world, dolls can't move or talk like you can…"

The doll smiled.

"You're in the alternate dimension of his gallery! Where all the paintings are alive! That's why Garry tried to kill you!"

My mind was thinking for a moment.

"Garry…?" I asked.

"Yeah, the man in that painting was Garry."

The name Garry was familiar, and I found myself accidently calling my boyfriend 'Garry' one or two times, and he thought I was cheating on him… But I just told him that it was just a name that rang in my head.

I shrugged it off, seeing as his name wasn't important because he wa trying to kill me…

"So… What's your name?" The doll asked.

"My name is-"

The door slammed open.

"Hmm?" The man looked down.

_Why Is there a mannequin head guarding the door…?_ I wondered.

"Ugh! Out of my way!"

He kicked it, and it slammed into the wall, breaking into millions of pieces.

"Found you…"

I shook in absolute terror, as he ran for me, the palette knife aimed for me.

When I rose my hands up to my face for defense, my ID slipped out of my purse.

He stopped, and picked it up, looking at it until his eyes widened, but it soon ended.

"Ib, huh? The name's familiar…"

The knife rose back up, but the doll took the blow for me.

"Wha…"

My eyes started to water, and red paint came gushing out of it, and it fell to the ground.

"You… YOU KILLED IT!" I screamed.

"How dare you!" I yelled at him, and hit him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

That seriously seemed to tick him off, and he rose the knife up.

"Good-bye." He mumbled, and the knife came soaring into my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is probably going to be the last chapter... Eheh...**

* * *

><p>"Uh..Umph…"<p>

I slid to the ground in pain.

"You didn't…" I huffed, "get me…"

I smiled, and he looked confused.

"Luckily, I always carried around a handkerchief…"

I pulled out the handkerchief, which now had a hole in it.

My name was at the bottom with red lace, which was also around the perimeter of the handkerchief.

He studied it for a moment, before the palette knife dropped to the ground.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Is that…"

I grabbed it.

It was one of my handkerchiefs.

"How… How'd you get this…?" I asked.

His arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Ib… I'm so sorry!" He said.

"Uhm… What's going on?" I asked, wondering why he was hugging me.

"Ib… You have to remember…! The gallery, the paintings, Mary, in all! She killed me, and you left… Remember…?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head.

"I'm… Sorry… You must have the wrong girl…"

Garry looked sad, but kept hugging me.

"Let's just… find a way out…" I told him. "Maybe if we went back to the real world, I may remember you…"

He shook his head, and let go.

"You won't remember me if you do.."

I looked at him with a confident expression.

"No! It will be fine, Garry! Just you wait!"

I could tell that he had forced a smile upon his face.

We walked on and on, until our path became crayon-like, and everything looked drawn.

"Umm… Where are we?" I asked him.

"Mary's sketchbook. I don't particularly like this place…"

"Why?" I asked him, as we moved on in it.

"You'll find out soon.."

We found a blue box, with what looked like an endless pit.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Nope, but we don't have anywhere else to go…"

He jumped in, but I still remained looking down at it.

"Alright…"

I dove into it, hoping that the fall-down wasn't long.

"OW!"

I thought that came from me, but it wasn't.

I landed right on Garry, and scrambled to my feet quickly, looking him over.

"I'm… I'm so so sorry! Are you hurt anywhere? Did I break something?"

I was frantically searching him for any damage I might have done.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He stood up, and stretched. His eyes glanced over at me, but he remarked something.

"Ib? Where's your purse at?"

"Huh?"

I looked over at the ground, and didn't see anything.

"Uhm… Maybe it slipped out of my hands, can you help me look for it?"

He nodded, and went right, and I went left.

"Ah!"

I found it! A statue was holding it, and I pried it from its hand.

"Thank you," I said jokingly.

Probably shouldn't have done that.

A sharp pain came to my head, and I passed out rather quickly.

"IB?! IB, ANSWER ME!"

I couldn't wake up at all, but kept hearing pleads of people telling me to wake up.

"Ib? Did you do your research yet?"

I finally awoke, and looked around.

I wasn't at that other gallery anymore…

I was back at the regular one.

"Ib, you don't fall asleep on the job!" My boss replied jokingly.

Caroline and Miranda were looking at me too.

"Didn't you bring a purse in with you?" Caroline asked.

I looked down at my stuff.

"I thought… I did…"

My clipboard was still here, but somehow, it was filled out. And it wasn't my hand-writing.

"Well, good! You finished your research! Caroline and Miranda still have a few more questions, so feel free to look around!"

They all walked away, and I looked at what I 'wrote.'

Everything seemed right, except for the last question, which was the 'Any comments?'

I looked at what was wrote there, and it wasn't my handwriting.

**Goodbye, Ib. Everything's fine now, and I got you out safely.**

I gasped, and looked up at the painting.

"_I can't leave a little girl to wander into danger, no no, so I shall come with you!"_

"_If we get out of here, no, __when_ _we get out of here, I'll get you some, my treat!"_

"_Go on, Ib. I'll… Be right there… If you need me, I'll come running…"_

"Garry…?"

The forgotten portrait seemed different, but nobody noticed it.

He was smiling, and holding onto the rose but..

He was also holding a red one, and the blue one only had one sad petal on it.

"Please come back…" I sobbed quietly.

"I would rather stay in the alternate gallery with you, just so that I can be next to you. Please, come back! You were my friend, you promised we'd leave together! You said that 'you'd be right there,' but you never came! Don't lie to me…!"

I was sad, and put down my clipboard, and looked around.

The next thing I did kind of surprised me.

I was banging hard at the frame, and it started to crack, and crack…

And crack…

Until finally, it shattered on the ground.

"Garry… Please…"

I was expecting him to reach out, or come out of the painting…

But he didn't.

"I...I"

I crawled into a ball, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, as I said, probably last chapter. I might add a new one later where Garry comes back and... sadder things happen, so yeah! Later, and thanks.<strong>


End file.
